Mesprit
|} Mesprit (Japanese: エムリット Emrit) is a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , Mesprit is a member of the lake guardians, the Sinnoh region's Legendary Pokémon trio. Mesprit is the bringer of emotion. Biology Mesprit is a small, gray, fairy-like Pokémon. It has two tails that each have a red jewel encrusted in them. These are, presumably, two of the jewels which comprise the Red Chain. Mesprit has a partially magenta face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted in its forehead. Mesprit's spirit can leave its body without dying and return to the body at will. Legends say that a person that touches it will have their emotions completely drained away. It was shown in The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend! that it can teleport itself, as well as other Pokémon and humans. Though playful, it is a bit mischievous. In the anime Major appearances saw the projected soul of Mesprit near Lake Verity in Following A Maiden Voyage!. A statue and silhouette of the same Mesprit appears in A Secret Sphere of Influence. Mesprit itself appeared in The Needs of the Three!, where it, along with Uxie, came to Lake Valor after Azelf was captured. However, it was also captured by J and Team Galactic, but before it was captured, it used with Uxie, destroying her ship later on. It was then controlled by the team to help fulfill its goal. In The Battle Finale of Legend!, after breaking from their control with the help of Dawn's Piplup and Cynthia's Garchomp, it helped in stopping Cyrus's plot to use and . Mesprit also appeared in PK21 with Uxie and Azelf, serving and his friends some apples. Minor appearances Mesprit, along with its trio, made a brief appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as the protectors of the Time Gear. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Mesprit was to be captured as part of Team Galactic's plans. Commander Mars led the operation to capture Mesprit, and succeeded; though had tried to stop her, he was captured along with Mesprit and taken to Team Galactic's Veilstone headquarters. Mesprit connected with Diamond the most, as he had great emotional control; Diamond also saw Mesprit at Lake Verity when he was young. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga Sugiru owns a Mesprit. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Along with Uxie and Azelf, Mesprit was captured by Team Galactic to create the Red Chain so that they can control the Legendary Dialga. It was eventually freed and helped stop Dialga by breaking the Red Chain. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Mesprit appeared in BET2. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Mesprit was one of the Pokémon, along with Uxie, Team Galactic kidnapped and and his Pokémon went into their headquarters to save the two and reunite them with Azelf. In the TCG Other appearances In Super Smash Bros. Brawl On the stage, occasionally the lake guardians make surprising "cameo" appearances during the fight; they do nothing, however. Trophy information An Emotion Pokémon said to have taught humans emotions. Rumor is, if you touch Mesprit, you'll lose all emotions three days later. It sleeps at the base of Lake Verity, but once engaged in battle, it will rise from the water to fly around the Sinnoh region. Even if you see this Pokémon after your initial meeting, it'll try to flee battle, so catching it is quite a task. Game data NPC appearances * : Mesprit is the guardian of the Time Gear of Quicksand Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Sinnoh (only one)}} Sinnoh (only one)}} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Silent Forest, Windy Prairie‎ (EX Mode only)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore }} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek (Reward), Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 07}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Mesprit is somewhat unique among the members of its trio, as it leaves Lake Verity to roam Sinnoh after being encountered by the player in Lake Verity's cavern. ** In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Mesprit is the only one of the lake guardians to fight the main character in battle during the main story; despite being depicted as a calm and peaceful Pokémon, it was enraged by a previous attack on its counterpart Uxie and quite fiercely attacked the hero and their partner. * Mesprit shares its with . They are both known as the Emotion Pokémon. * Mesprit is the only lake guardian not to be owned by Mysterial in Pokémon Battle Revolution when Pokémon data is used; it is used by Mysterial only when no Pokémon data is transferred into Pokémon Battle Revolution. Origin Mesprit is based on a or a and the color . Mesprit and the rest of the trio could possibly have originated from the , which are also called the Three Sacred Treasures. Mesprit would be the , which embodies benevolence. Name origin Mesprit may be a combination of me and esprit (French for spirit) or . Emrit may be a combination of 笑む emu (to smile) or emotion and esprit or sprite. In other languages or emotion and esprit or sprite |de=Vesprit|demeaning=From Esprit and possibly sprite |fr=Créfollet|frmeaning=From and |es=Mesprit|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Mesprit|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엠라이트 Emrite|komeaning=From its Japanese name; may contain English word "light" or pun on the verb "enlight". |zh_cmn=艾姆利多 Ài Mǔ Lì Duō|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=艾姆利多 Ài Mǔ Lì Duō|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name }} Related articles * Lake guardians (anime) * Lake guardians * Lake guardians (Adventures) External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon de:Vesprit fr:Créfollet it:Mesprit ja:エムリット pl:Mesprit zh:艾姆利多